


Where's my jacket?

by Lovehatemysme



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:41:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24670051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovehatemysme/pseuds/Lovehatemysme
Summary: The search for his beloved jacket.. only to see you wearing it, could he retrieve it?
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel & Main Character, 707 | Choi Luciel & Reader, 707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character, 707 | Choi Luciel/Reader
Kudos: 196





	Where's my jacket?

Saeyoung flipped the cushions on the sofa, looking at the sides and even under it. “Where is it?” he muttered under his breath.

  
You leaned at the door frame, arms crossed as you looked at Saeyoung amusingly, “Looking for something?” you asked in a smug smile.

  
“Where’s my-” he stopped the moment he looked at you, alas, the jacket he always wore, the jacket he has been looking for, is hanging down your body. A little baggy on you, the end of the jacket just on your mid thighs almost covering up your lacey shorts. The jacket was fully zipped, you loved as it smelled like him, a hint of sweetness from all the honey buddha chips. 

  
A hint of blush flush across his cheeks, you stuck a tongue out at him as you started to run. “Hey!” he yelled as he followed suit. You run around the kitchen and then headed to the bedroom, you tried to block the door and close it but he was already behind you, easily overpowering you as he opened the door.

  
You squealed as he caught you in his arms, dragging you to the bed and letting you both fall. His hands tickling your sides, "Sa-Saeyoung!" you cried laughing, trying to stop his wrists and pushing his chest away. He laughed as he tickled you more, and abruptly stopped as he looked at you in awe.

  
Seeing you laugh and happy makes his heart swell, he smiled as seeing you like this is a constant reminder that he has another person in his life that he can love. You wiped a tear from laughing and turned to your side to look at him, the playfulness in his face now replaced with a warm smile.

  
"I love you," his tone low and serious, his hand on your cheek as his eyes directly looked at yours that's filled with so much emotions. You blushed and gazed away, holding his hand on your cheek, "And I love you too," you said as you inched closer. You gave him a chaste kiss, only for him to pull your lips back, sucking lightly on your lower lip. His hand trailed down to your waist, pulling your hips closer to his, you swing your leg to his waist as you moved closer.

  
As he seek entrance into your mouth, you started to grind against his hips, wanting friction between your legs as you try to find and brush yourself on his bulging area. He grabbed your hips as he turned, letting you on top off him without breaking off the kiss. His hands started to trail under the jacket, feeling your skin.

  
"Wait- are you-" breaking off the kiss as he realized something, panting as he watched you crawl off and sit on his lap. You bit your lip as you toyed with the zipper at the base of your neck, slowly dragging it down and revealing your skin, naked underneath his beloved jacket.

  
Saeyoung inhaled sharply, nails digging into your waist, sitting up to kiss you once again. "How could you be this hot," he uttered, his teeth nibbling your neck while one of his hand slid under your shorts and undies. Your hands gripped on his shoulders for support, his two fingers sliding inside you smoothly. "Look at you, already this wet huh," his hot breathe sending chills down to your spine.

  
His motions were slow, building up your tension steadily, his palm pressing against your clit as you grind on his fingers, his tongue dragging up and down on your neck. The tension pooled in your abdomen, your body trembling feeling heat spreading all over your body as Saeyoung's fingers did magic inside you, circling and putting pressure on your sweet spot.

  
He pushed his fingers towards his palm, pressing more unto your clit, you feel the pressure burst sending you to the edge as you squeezed down on his fingers. He teased you further, his fingers slowly doing circular motions once again, you whined as you limp onto him from over stimulation, feeling hazy from coming your head fell on his shoulder as you wrapped your arms around his neck. Feeling you shudder against him, he removed his fingers inside you, tasting his fingers he hummed.

  
His hands snaked on your waist again, caressing you softly as he showered your cheek down to your neck with soft kisses, you smiled at his tender kisses. Pulling back a little you took his lips to yours, slipping your tongue inside his mouth as you snaked one hand down to his erect member. Saeyoung moaned into the kiss as you rubbed his cock, his hips bucking up to feel more friction. Pulling away you dragged your lips to his neck, nibbling his skin as he did yours earlier, sucking and licking his skin as you wiggled out of your shorts and undies. Throwing them as you signaled Saeyoung to lift his hips, removing his boxers and revealing his already leaking cock. 

  
You held his shoulders again for support as his hands on your hips guiding you down slowly. You both groaned as he entered you, filling you up and surrounding him with your warmth. You took a moment to adjust, clenching around him as you felt so full. You started to to move upwards, only to come back down harder, his hips meeting you halfway, the jacket sliding down your shoulder on one side, revealing your erect nipples. You continue to move as he guided you, his hands snaking down to your ass as he held you down to him as he thrust inside you. 

  
He leaned down to your exposed breast, sucking your nipple and flicking with his tongue, you grabbed his head as you pulled him closer, a tingling feeling as he sucked your breast and stroked deep in you started to tighten your tension again. You moaned his name, making him more eager as he pounded you more, his tip hitting your sweet spot again and again. He glided his tongue from your breast up to your neck, trailing his saliva giving you a cool sensation. 

  
“Again,” his voice deep, husky “say my name again,” he cooed as he nibbled your skin on your jawline. Dropping your waist as he thrust his hips into you, his thick cock stretching you inside,your legs wrapped around his waist as he continue to bounce you off him. “Sae-Saeyoung~” you moaned as all the sensations come to you, your nipples brushing off the fabric of his tank top, his metal cross cool against your skin, his cock filling you up and hitting your sweet spots, you continued to chant his name like a mantra.

  
He looked up to you as your face distorts into pleasure, your moans music to his ears as he hears his name, tension pooled in his stomach as he feels your warmth surrounding him, tightening around him and pulling him in. He felt so intoxicated with you, drowning in your pleasures. He started to thrust faster, pounding you harder, desperate to reach that end with you, your nails scraping on his back as you feel yourself climax. Waves of pleasure hitting you, your moans echoing through the room, he bit your shoulder as he reached his own, coming undone and spilling himself inside you, you can feel his warm cum filling you up. The pain and pleasure mixing, stimulating you further as you continue to squeeze him, both of you shuddering against each other, coated with sweat as you both panted, feeling dizzy and hazy with ecstasy. Your mixed fluids dripping down from you sex to his cock and thighs, he grabbed your waist as he let himself fall back to the bed bringing you with him. 

  
Catching your breathes. he stroked your back slowly, his fingers dancing lightly, “You can keep my jacket,” he suddenly said. Your brows furrowed as you looked up to him, “You only like it because I wore nothing beneath,” you hissed, your voice hoarse. He snickered as he pulled you closer and gave you a peck, “Alright alright, you got me,”, throwing his hands on air as if to surrender. 

“ ** _But I wouldn’t mind doing this again,_** ” he said, squeezing your ass as he smirked. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still insecure about how I write Saeyoung as it seems a little off, so any feedback would be nice! Tysm ♥
> 
> Other works can be seen and requests can be made at [♡Tumblr♡](https://lovehatemysme.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Tips are highly appreciated at [ ♡Ko-fi♡ ](https://ko-fi.com/lovec)


End file.
